With the coming of the dawn
by jensi007
Summary: A one-shot on a warrior as he prepares to depart from what is most important in his life.


Disclaimer: _The characters and the place in this story are entirely my own. I created this one-shot one day while staying at my beach house with my family. Inspiration was quick and I had to write or else I would be disappointed in losing it. The inspiration for this piece was stemmed from watching the 2004 movie _King Arthur _and reading a period piece from a fanfic i read__. It is my first time delving in the world of writing and I hope it will be enjoyable to those who read this. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_With the coming of the dawn..._**

Dawn was approaching the horizon, and the stillness in the air only amplified the fact that the warriors of the fortress in Karik Bay were heading off to battle. Not just any battle, but the battle that could entirely decimate the majority male population of the fort. This was for territory, for the battle to end all battles of the place after more than 20 years. Horses were being saddled and soldiers were getting their weapons together. Others were reluctantly leaving their lover, while others enjoyed the company of a bed partner the night before knowing it could probably well be their last.

In one warm barrack, Lucien was found reluctantly getting up from his space on the hay bed. He quietly got out his armor, preparing to suit up knowing that this battle would be disastrous on all. As he started putting on his breeches and tunic, soft rustling could be heard from the bed. He turned his head to find his wife slowly getting up to assist him. He immediately noticed the solemn look she tried to hide, but he knew her well. She always wore her emotions in her eyes and her face. She immediately went for the leg portion of the armor and tried putting it on before he stopped her. Lucien looked at her crest fallen face and knew she felt the same as he. He pulled her chin up to make her look directly at him.

Rayna was trying her best to toughen up for her husband, but she knew that he saw through her. She looked him in his eyes and tried to convey to Lucien how worried she really was getting for the ensuing battle. Lucien only grabbed her hands and dragged her toward his body for a long embrace. He held her to his chest and kept breathing in the scent of her hair. The lovely scent he so adored that was entirely Rayna. It always reminded him of home, of her awaiting his arrival after every mission. They grasped on to each other, not wanting to let go. Lucien pulled back slightly and kissed her with all the desperation he had shown her hours before. Desperately needing and holding on to the moment.

Rayna gave all her heart into it. Conveying all the love and devotion she always had for him, and the desperate hope of his return. When the need for air was needed, they both pulled back and just looked at each other for a while longer.

"_Lucien, let me help you prepare._" Rayna broke the long silence with a quiet whisper.

Lucien consented but was suddenly surprised by a most unexpected entrance. Little feet could be heard slowly approaching them and he turned to look at his young daughter who somehow woke up in the time he and Rayna were together. She stopped just mere inches away from the young parents and awaited for acknowledgment from either one before moving on. Lucien gently moved to her and knelt to her height. Sarai stared wide eyed to her father while he regarded her. He gently coaxed her to give him an embrace which she gratefully gave. She embraced him as tightly as her 4 year old body would allow, burying her angelic face into his neck. Lucien held his beautiful daughter to him, knowing that he needed to come back to her, his daughter, and his wife.

He gently rubbed her back and her curls, desperately capturing all he could to memory, knowing that if worst came to worst, Sarai had the memory of her father showing her his love in the most simplest of forms. He gently set her on her feet after giving her a most heart-felt kiss on her adorable cheeks. She kept staring at her father, hoping to keep him with her knowing what was to come.

"_Come. now dear one, sit here while I help your father._" Rayna interjected after a time.

Lucien silently regarded their interactions as he saw Rayna lovingly sit her near them as she prepared his armor for donning. Lucien with the help of his wife, donned all his armor except for his helmet which he'd put on as soon as he set out on his horse. He stood still in front of his wife, and then slowly grabbed her face in his hands. They both looked at each other, committing each other to heart as long as time would allow it.

_"Rayna…..Rayna, I will do my very best to come back. I must come back, to you… and to Sarai. This will end today."_ Lucien softly spoke to her.

Rayna looked up at him holding back the tears that she would not shed. She didn't respond to him for she was afraid she'd lose control of herself, when he so desperately needed her strength. She just gazed at him with all the love she could muster. She feared for him, for her and her daughter. The day could end worse than expected, and she would not know if he would come back to her or not. "Rayna, I need you to listen to me, I beg of you." Rayna reigned herself in and finally mustered up the strength to answer her husband.

_"Lucien, whatever you need I shall do it if it means you will take care of yourself on that field."_

_-"Yes, Rayna, but what I must tell you is of great import. You and the rest of the women and children of the fort will be led out to safer territory. Rayna, do you remember those times I taught you to hold a sword?"_

Rayna's surprise of being led out of the barrack was cut short at his inquiry. Years ago, when they were both teenagers, Lucien taught Rayna how to wield a sword. No one on the fort knew of this, but Lucien had done it to gain the love of Rayna, who at the time thought nothing more of their friendship since they had grown up together as children. She did remember how to wield a sword, and secretly trained when she had time for herself. Often times teaching herself the moves her husband had done in practice with the other soldiers. She grew quite agile but she knew she was not like Lucien. Lucien was graceful and efficient in his moves; but dare she say she could protect herself if she needed it.

_"Yes Lucien, I do remember those times you have taught me to hold a sword, but what are you telling me Lucien?"_

Lucien then grabbed a sword hidden behind the bed and handed it to her.

_"Rayna, take this with you and keep it on your person at all times. I need you to protect yourself if the need shall call for it. I do not know how this battle will turn out, but I need you to keep protection at all costs."_

Rayna desperately tried to wrap her mind on this request and looked at her daughter who looked on frighteningly at the pair sensing the distress of her parents. Rayna looked back to Lucien, _"Love, tell me what you mean? There is more than what you're telling me isn't there?"_

_"Yes, Rayna, I need you to be safe. If something comes upon the rest of you I need you to take Sarai and run. Leave everything and everyone behind- and yes I mean everyone Rayna! If you need to take sword, do it and without regret. Do not look back! Sarai's and your safety is first and foremost on your mind. I need you to be clear on this."_

Rayna was on the brink of a panic, but she knew what Lucien meant. She had to continue on, despite her need to help the villagers of the fort. She held on to the sword as a pillar as she stared at Lucien's conveying eyes. She slowly nodded her understanding to him, which he immediately let out a long abated breath. He then grabbed the sword from her and took her face in his hands again.

_"Rayna, if I….. I shall look for you Rayna. In every town in this place I shall look, until I'm reunited with you again. Keep an eye out for Fara, I'll be sure to send word for you through her beloved."_

Rayna assented to him that she would look for his hawk and clung to his hold on her for as long as she could. He let her go and looked back at the still scared Sarai. He called her to him and comforted her for a while longer before he had to leave. He kissed her once more and put her down his feet to hold her hand while the horns announced the need for the soldiers to leave. Lucien looked at Rayna, who carried his battle sword and helmet with her as he led them out to the awaiting horses. Many other soldiers who were bidding their lovers and loved ones good-bye were already nearing the mounts. Lucien stopped near his mount and took his sword from Rayna and put it on his belt. Rayna was holding on to Sarai's hand while she hid her face in her mother's waist. Lucien stood in front of Rayna. The lovers looked at each other, needing no words to describe the importance of this day.

Lucien kissed his wife one more time. It was brief, but it conveyed all the assurance they both needed. _"I love you my beloved Rayna."_

_"I love you Lucien. Be safe."_ Lucien mounted his steed and with one long look after, donned his helmet. As the last and final horn signaling departure sounded, Lucien mouthed his words one more time, looked at his wife and daughter, and then headed off to battle with his fellow comrades.


End file.
